


Royal Dufus

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Cas is a little sneak, Countdown, Letters, M/M, Musical Ability, POV First Person, Singing, dean pov coming soon, eh idk, enjoy, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think she was purposely trying to embarrass us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Dufus

Remember in third grade when our moms signed us up for that play? We both got cast as birds and had to sing a song. That was terrible. Everyone in our class laughed at us for weeks. I don’t think either of us has musical ability.

Your mom made our costumes and my mom practiced the songs with us. We had to wear these giant multi-colored wings and she even put sequins on them. I think she was purposely trying to embarrass us. We had to wear those awful beaks and anytime we turned to talk to each other they would fall off.

We tried out for a community play in ninth grade, you got cast as Prince #2 and I ended up working backstage. You couldn’t figure out why everyone was laughing at you when you walked on stage, but right before I put your crown/cap on I had written ‘Royal Dufus’ across the front. I’m sorry I never told you. But now you can’t punch me. I think your voice had improved since third grade. Maybe you do have some musical ability.

In college I tried out for a play. I got the lead part and I don't know how. It was Romeo & Juliet. But I didn’t get cast as Romeo. Yes go ahead and laugh. I didn’t tell anyone that I tried out for a play and got cast as Juliet. I fulfilled my role, though Juliet had a very deep voice.

379 days left. Almost one year. I can’t wait.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not happy with these past three letters. I'm sorry. But a main plot point is going to be coming up soon so I'm just trying to do filler letters. We will be seeing Dean's POV soon! So please stick with me until then. Again if you have anything you'd like to see written just leave a comment! Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
